1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable cultivators and more particularly to hand-held devices for trimming plants, cutting grass and weeds and for cultivating the soil with precision.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable devices for cutting and trimming grass, weeds and plants are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,130 discloses an electric grass shear having a handle provided with a switch for actuating an oscillating blade element positioned in front of the shear. U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,223 discloses a hand operated weeding device in which a planar blade element is designed to be secured to a handle shank and U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,573 discloses an improved guard and blade assembly for a rotary cutting machine. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,914 discloses a grass trimming device having an elongated handle and a cutting head which is capable of pivoting for cutting operations in either a horizontal plane or a vertical cutting plane such as for edge trimming operations. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,681 discloses a hand-held cordless grass and weed trimmer having detachable hub assemblies and a rake like guard for preventing large size objects from entering into the cutting path.
While the foregoing devices are illustrative of structures in which an elongated handle element is connected to a cutting head, the present invention is generally directed to a combined cultivating and trimming device for grass, plants and weeds in which the housing containing the cutting elements may function as a handle for the device. The device is also provided with cultivating elements which are capable of digging soil and moving dirt. The cultivating elements facilitate the precise trimming of small flowering plants by guiding the branches and shoots thereof to the rotating cutting blade.